wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hu's the MudWing
Kestrel and Morrowseer landed in their secret meeting somewhere in the vast expanse of the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. The rust-colored SkyWing bowed slightly to her boss and said, “I have come here at your request, Morrowseer.” “Glad to see that you got our message. I was beginning to worry that you would never show up.” Kestrel clenched her talons slightly. “I would never betray the Talons of Peace.” “That's more like it. Now, do you have all of the dragonets up and ready to fight?” “Yes, I do.” “Can you tell me their names?” “Let's see: Hu's the MudWing, Wat's the SeaWing, and Eyedontno's the SkyWing.” “Say again?” “Hu's the MudWing, Wat's the SeaWing, and Eyedontno's the SkyWing.” “Are you telling me you raised these dragonets without names?!” “No, we did name them.” “Then who's the MudWing?” “Hu.” “The MudWing's name?” “Hu.” “The MudWing.” “Hu.” “The brown dragon.” “Hu.” “The bulky dragon!” “Hu!” “THE MUDWING!” “HU IS THE MUDWING!” “THAT'S WHAT I'M ASKING YOU!” “That's his name.” “That's who's name?” “That's it.” “That's who?” “Exactly.” Morrowseer sighed. “All I'm asking you, is what is the name of the MudWing?” “No, Wat's the SeaWing.” “I'm not asking who's the SeaWing.” “No, Hu's the MudWing.” “ONE DRAGON AT A TIME!” “Take it easy.” “I'm only asking you, WHO IS THE MUDWING?” “You're right.” “OK. Alright.” Morrowseer was about to take off, when he suddenly had a feeling of suspiciousness. “Wait a minute.” “Now what?” “You didn't tell me the name of the MudWing.” “Yes I did.” “Then, who's the MudWing?” “Yes.” An awkward pause. Then Morrowseer said calmly, “I'll ask once more: WHAT'S THE NAME OF THE MUDWING?!” “Wat's the SeaWing.” “I'm not asking who's the SeaWing.” “Hu's the MudWing.” “I don't know.” “He's the SkyWing; we're not talking about him right now.” “How did we get to the SkyWing?” “You mentioned his name.” “I mentioned who's name?” “No, Hu's the MudWing.” “WHAT?!” “Wat's the SeaWing.” “I don't know!” “He's the SkyWing.” “There we go, right back to the SkyWing again. Forget the MudWing, for now. Do you have an IceWing?” “Yes, the prophecy wouldn't be complete without one.” “Can you tell me his name?” “Wy.” “I just thought I would ask you.” “I just thought I would tell you.” “Who's the IceWing?” “Hu's the MudWing.” “I'm not ask-...wait a minute. Stick with the IceWing.” “OK.” “What's the name of the IceWing?” “Wat's the name of the SeaWing.” “I don't know.” “He's the-” “SkyWing, I get it. Just tell me the name of the IceWing.” “Wy!” “BECAUSE-” “Oh, he's our SandWing.” Morrowseer facetaloned. “You got a NightWing?” “Sure.” “His name?” “Tumarro.” “You don't want to tell me today?” “I'm telling you now.” “Then tell me!” “Tumarro!” “What time?” “What time what?” “What time tomorrow are you going to tell me who's the NightWing?” “Hu's not the NightWing.” “I'LL BREAK YOUR BONES IF YOU SAY 'HU'S THE MUDWING!' What's the name of the NightWing?” “Wat's the SeaWing.” “I don't know.” “He's the-” “SkyWing! SkyWing! SkyWing!” Morrowseer took another calming breath. “You know, I feel that they're ready for their destiny.” “You do?” “Yeah. Now, let's say that we're in battle. I need a shield against a SandWing, so I call upon who?” “Now that's the first thing you said right all day.” “I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! So, I call out for who?” “Naturally.” “Who?” “Naturally.” “Naturally?” “Naturally.” “So, I call out for Naturally?” “No, you call out for Hu.” “Naturally?” “Now you've got it.” “That's what I said!” “You ask me.” “So, I call for who?” “Naturally.” “Now, you ask me.” “You call out for Hu.” “Naturally.” “Naturally.” “SAME AS YOU! SAME AS YOU!” “Calm down.” “Did he receive the call?” “Of course.” “HE BETTER GET IT! Let's say that he was too slow and the SandWing burned me to a crisp. Boo hoo! Sad story. Then, he starts going after Bicuz, Wy, Eyedontno, he's the SkyWing, and Eyedontcayr!” “Wait, what did you say?” “I said, Eyedontcayr!” “Oh, she's our RainWing.” -gory scene censored- Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (Quarx Rylzma)